Destiny is a Mistake
by Kazooboid
Summary: Bella is confronted by the Volturi when she finally finds Edward. However, she must be changed now. Bella thought her destiny was Edward - but could destiny be a mistake?
1. The Beginning of my end

**Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters from Twilight, New Moon, etc. Sometimes life is just SO not fair…**

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning of my End**

**B.P.O.V**

_And then Alice stepped away from us, forward toward Aro. We turned to watch her. Her hand was raised like his._

_She didn't say anything, and Aro waved off the anxious guard as they moved to block the approach. Aro met her halfway, and took her hand with an eager, acquisitive glint in his eyes._

_He bent his head over their touching hands, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Alice was motionless, her face blank. I heard Edward's teeth snap together._

_No-one moved. Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand. The seconds passed and I grew more and more stressed, wondering how much time would pass before it was _too _much time. Before it meant something was wrong-more wrong than it already was. _

_Another agonizing moment passed, and then Aro's voice broke the silence._

_-Stephenie Meyer_

"Hmmmm…" He mused. "That changes things." He then glanced at Edward.

"It seems Alice doesn't always tell you everything, Edward. I am very sorry. But considering what Alice has seen, we must change her now." I glanced at Edward, who snarled at Aro and repositioned himself to his protective posture around me. Alice was still standing where she was when Aro touched her; small snuffling noises were coming from her nose and mouth. If vampires could cry, she would now.

"No!" Edward cried. I still didn't understand what his complete resentment to my change was about, but I knew from the look on his face that he wasn't going to budge anytime soon. Which I also knew would cost him his life. Felix and Caius would have a field day.

"Edward!" I said, with complete horror in my voice. He turned to me, and saw his eyes widen as he saw my tears.

"Bella!" He choked out. "What?..."

"Edward, this is my chance to be with you forever – and you are giving your life to stop it from happening! Do you… Not want me for eternity?" The tears came faster, and although I could see that I was breaking his heart – again – I couldn't seem to make them stop. Felix snickered, and Caius snorted, but Edward seemed oblivious to them. His entire focus was on me. Edward dropped his stance and turned so he completely faced me.

"Bella! Do you have any idea what you are saying? I don't mean any resentment against Carlisle, but I had no choice, and now I have no soul. But you have a choice, something I never had, and you are just… Giving it away!" But then Aro cut in.

"Edward, Bella does not have a choice. Should she-" Suddenly he cocked his head to the side and smiled, but in a less friendly way. He continued,

"Our lunch has arrived." But he was not addressing us; it was to all the other crimson eyed creatures which surrounded us. They hissed in anticipation, licking their lips. I realised with horror what he meant. But then Aro said,

"Alice, Edward, and of course, Bella, you can leave. We will see you soon." Edward took my hand and pulled me at vampire speed to the door, muttering,

"I will not let her see this." Alice followed, a grim mask plastered to her face. She was clearly thinking the same thing as Edward.


	2. Life Ain't All Bad

**Unfortunately I don't own any of the quotes or characters in this story. I also don't have anything to snack on right now… Who said life was fair?**

**Chapter 2 – Life Ain't all Bad**

**B.P.O.V**

_Edward pulled my face against his chest, but it was too late. I already understood. _

_As soon as the smallest break appeared, Edward pushed me quickly toward the door. I could feel the horrified expression on my face, and the tears beginning to pool in my eyes._

_Heidi nodded and ducked through the door with one last curious look at me. _

_Edward set a pace that had me running to keep up. But we still couldn't get through the ornate door at the end of the hallway before the screaming started._

_-Stephenie Meyer_

Edward sat on one of the couches and pulled me into his lap, while I cried brokenly into his shoulder. All this was happening too fast. Edward kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair, obviously worried. I couldn't speak to reassure him, even though it was useless. I was too choked up.

I don't know how long this went on, but eventually I think I fell asleep, and was vaguely aware of Jane telling Edward directions to his guest room. Of course, he would be staying while I was changing. Probably just so he could think of some way to blame himself. I sighed, and drifted into unconsciousness again.

I woke to a familiar feeling of me curled up in Edward's arms. Enjoying the moment, I did not open my eyes, and lay there, thinking.

However, I opened my eyes because something crushed against my lips. Huh. I guess he knew I was awake. I reacted as usual; my hands fisted in his hair, pulling him closer, wanting more. This was the moment he usually pulled away, but for some reason, he did not. He answered with the same passion, his hands on my lower back, caressing me, but still, holding me tighter ever still. But when I began to open his shirt, he pushed away, and lay on the other side of the bed, staring at me while I caught my breath.

"Hey." I finally said. "I want to have every human experience possible." I rolled so I was on top of him. It seemed like it took him a moment to process this, but he then whispered, shock on his face,

"No, Bella, not that! I won't! I might hurt you!" The same words, which he reminded me of so often before he left. Usually I would give up, but not today. I pushed off him, and walked to the door, then turned back to him.

"Edward, that was your last chance. I am getting so sick of how you 'might' hurt me. You never have, and I doubt you ever will. So I am going to leave now and see Aro. He, at least, cares about my feelings." I opened the door and stepped into the hallway, to find the air whistling past me and then finding myself underneath Edward, back on the bed.

"Don't say that, Bella." Edward whispered. I said nothing, which only seemed to pain him more.

"I guess… We could try." He said, after a moment of thought. "But, not too far. If I hurt you, just tell me." I nodded. And suddenly, he kissed me with so much passion I thought my head would explode. My hands were once again, playing in his hair. I felt his lips widen his tongue enter my mouth. His hands began to undo his shirt, and I helped. I then began to undo my shirt, but found a cold hand on my wrist, and he moved his lips away from me just enough to say,

"No, Bella, not yet." I sighed. "However…" He murmured. "When you are less fragile, that is another story." He did my shirt up again, but his kisses did not stop.


	3. Some Vampire Guidence

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters or the quotes. (Sigh.) (However, my plan for World Domination is in action.) **

**Chapter 3: Some Vampire Guidance**

**B.P.O.V.**

I was walking down the hallway, thinking about how Edward had been so reluctant for me to change. Was it really that bad? But I didn't want to get second thoughts, so I pushed it away from my mind, and suddenly realised I was hopelessly lost.

Honestly.

How many rooms do they need?

I looked around, not recognising any of my surroundings. I called out.

"Help! I'm lost!" Nothing. "HELP!" I yelled, panic rising in my chest. I felt upset, stressed. I sat down. Did anyone here care about me except the Cullens? No, I was probably just a curiosity, the human pet. Finally, my anger burned dominated over my other emotions.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT ASSHOLES, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! I. AM. LOST!"

…Suddenly, someone chuckled from the darkness behind me. I spun round, my hands balled into fists at my sides.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Another chuckle leaked out of the darkness, and then they stepped forward. It was Alec, the one who seemed to be so close to Jane. Were they related? I wondered, but then he silenced my thoughts, by saying,

"Would you like me to take you back?" I nodded. Again, he chuckled. Then, before I could think about what he was doing, he pulled me into his arms and began to run. I shut my eyes, and tucked my head into his body. He smelt of cinnamon, honeysuckle, and something else I couldn't place. It was a different, more exotic smell than the Cullens. And I liked it.

He set me down and smiled, gazing into my eyes. Then he put his hands in his pockets and looked away. For a minute, he stood, thinking. Then he turned back to me, with that beautiful smile back on his face.

"Are you… Concerned about become one of us?" He asked, no hint of sarcasm in his voice. I stepped away, misunderstanding him.

"I'll never be one of you! I'll always be a Cullen!" I cried. His hands want up, palms toward me, as if surrender.

"No! I would never push you into doing something like that, and neither would Aro or anyone else here. No I mean about becoming a vampire." I relaxed, and took one of his hands and pulled it back down. Then I pulled the other down.

"No… I am just concerned for Edward." I said. And to my surprise, Alec sneered and replied,

"Oh please. He's so against you changing, isn't he? What's not to like? You are living forever with him. Plus the rest. Don't let him worry you. Don't let him control your thoughts and opinions. Believe me, I know. You can be with your love forever…" And then his face hardened. He started to say something, and then stopped. And then he was gone.


	4. The Dream

**I don't own any of the Twilight Characters or quotes. But right now I'm not focusing on that. You know how in the previous chapter I mentioned World Domination…?**

**Chapter 4 – The Dream**

_His lips brushed my throat. I stifled a moan as I turned to kiss him. He crushed his lips onto mine with a wild fury and passion, which I returned. But then his lips were tracing my throat again._

"_Edward…" I moaned. And then the person looked up at me with complete rejection in his eyes._

"_You'll always choose him over me!" He cried._

_I gasped. And then I woke up._

"No!" I cried as my eyes opened. Broken sobs erupted from my chest as I shook. Suddenly I was aware of cold arms around me. Something nuzzled my ear.

"Bella, Bella, love, what's wrong?" It was Edward. This made me cry more. I turned to him and started to cover his face in kisses. This only seemed to confuse him more. I paused at one point to look into his eyes, expecting him to accuse me any second now.

"No." I said stubbornly. "No, no, no. That will never happen." Then I resumed covering his face in kisses. Suddenly he pulled away and moved to the other side of the bed. I cringed away from him. Here was the questioning. I couldn't tell him what I had dreamed of, so I grabbed at any subject I could think of.

"What was I saying in my sleep?" I demanded. Edward looked down at the bed and began to fidget.

"Tell me." I said firmly, using my no-nonsense voice. He looked up at me and replied,

"Well, you were saying my name a lot. You were also…" He looked away.

"Edward." I growled.

"Well… You hands were very… Busy." He turned away, clearly embarrassed. I knew what he was thinking. He thought he had my dream all sussed out. But no… This time he was wrong.

"I have to go." I suddenly said. I couldn't cry in front of him. Not now. So I turned my back on him and walked out of the door.

Out in the hallway, I began to run. All I knew was that I had to get away again. No-one could see me like this. Of course, every single vampire in this damn castle would be able to hear me. I stopped after five minutes, breathing hard. I sat down and began to cry.

The person in my dream wasn't Edward.

It was Alec.

**Thank you for all the really nice comments. Keep em' coming! I promise HUGE drama in the next chapter, so rest assured my fellow readers! Thank you to all those wonderful people who left comments! They are:**

**animeloverxxx**

**hauntedpumpkin56**

**lynne0731**

**.laughing**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**And to all those people who added me to they're favourite author list and added me to they're author alert subscription! **


	5. Her End and Beginning Meet

**I don't own any of the Twilight Characters. Sigh. And now I feel depressed because my plan for World Domination failed (as you can probably tell).**

**Chapter 5 – Her End and Beginning Meet **

**E.P.O.V.**

I walked, hand in hand with Bella, to the main room. I heard her heart accelerate as we reached the old, wooden doors. I squeezed her hand and gently pushed the door open. Aro and half the guard were already waiting for us. A large bed was in the centre. It was dark oak wood with intricate patterns carved into it. But now I couldn't be bothered to focus on something that unimportant.

"Welcome!" Aro cried. I gritted my teeth and said nothing. Bella's breaths were now coming in short little gasps. I looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Could we do this alone?" Aro smiled sadly and said,

"You may. But we will come later, just too… Check." He made a small motion with his hand and he left, closely followed by the rest of the guard. I sat on the bed, patting the space beside me. Bella obediently sat. She was now shaking. I put my arm round her waist and pulled her close so her head was resting on my chest. I tucked my face into her hair and whispered,

"You know I don't want to do this. But when the pain feels like too much, don't give up. Always remember what is waiting for you when you wake." And then I tilted her face up and kissed her. This was our last kiss when she was human. It had to be good.

**B.P.O.V.**

When he kissed me, I had my usual reaction. I pulled him closer, wanting more. My hands fisted in his hair and I kissed him back. However, Edward didn't pull away as usual. He kissed me back with raw intensity that was a completely new experience. He pulled me down onto the bed and rolled on top of me. But then his lips came away so I could breath.

Only after a few seconds his lips were back, and wanting more. We rolled over again. Edward seemed to take advantage of this rare moment that I had missed so much and began stroking my back, moving it up to my neck and down to the bottom of my spine. But his hand didn't stop and carried on further down. But then Edward seemed to remember what he was meant to be doing and withdrew his hand. We rolled again so I was underneath him. I crossly took his hand and placed it on my front. Then his mouth left my lips, much to my disappointment.

Edwards lips trailed down to my throat.

"I love you." He whispered against my skin.

And then the pain began.

**E.P.O.V.**

I watched in horror as Bella began to scream. She writhed on the bed, screaming over and over, for someone to help, to put out the fire that was burning inside her. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and knelt at the side of the bed and placed my hand in hers.

"Bella! Bella! Can you here me?" She obviously couldn't hear me and continued to scream.

I waited like this for four days, whispering to her comforting her. And then, Bella opened her ruby eyes.


	6. Alone Again

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. But right now I don't care about that. Remember my plan for World Domination that Failed? Well, I now have a plan for World Domination 2!**

**Chapter 6 – Alone Again**

**E.P.O.V**

"No!" I snarled. Aro looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Edward, please. I know how thirsty you are. I saw it when you let me read your mind. Go and hunt." Then after a moment of thought, he added,

"I will have Alec look after her." I relaxed.

"Okay, then. Where's your garage?" Without answering him, Aro snapped his fingers.

"Demetri!" He called. He shuffled forward, as if he was embarrassed for anyone to see him right now.

"Demetri was curious about how you feed, so he will be coming with you. Alice is already in the car. You'll know which one it is when you see it."

A yellow Porsche. Very funny, Aro.

**B.P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes, I could see everything. I inhaled sharply, but it did not bring relief. Only a pleasant taste. Now I knew what Edward meant. Oh!

"Edward?" I called out, sitting up. But he was nowhere to be seen. However, Alec was here.

"No." I whispered, horrified. I didn't have time to admire my voice which sounded more like singing than speaking.

"Not you!" I cried. Alec's smile faded, and his eyebrows knotted together in confusion. I needed Edward here for my first moments, not HIM.

"What is wrong?" He cried out in alarm.

"It must be true." I whispered. "Of course. It must have all been a dream."

"What? I don't understand!" Alec said. He moved right next to me and brushed a strand of hair away from my face. I leaned into his hand, knowing it was wrong, but I still did it. He pulled me close to him with his other arm.

"Edward?" He murmured into my hair.

"Y-yes!" I cried.

"Shush." He murmured. "He is hunting, and did not expect you to wake so soon." We stayed like this for a while, until I grew angry. He had just... Left me? Just like that? Without a touch or a word? As HIS venom seared through me? Suddenly, Alec yelped and pulled away from me.

"Alec!" I cried. He was looking at his arms, which looked like they were burnt, although they were already healing. He looked up at me, smiling.

"I think you have a gift." He said.

**Yeah sorry guys for all the really short chapters and the MASSIVE cliff-hangers I promise a HUGE chapter soon!**


	7. I Get a Second Chance And I Like it

**I don't own Twilight. Also, I think I should give up with the plans for World Domination, cause' they fail every time.**

**Chapter 7: I Get a Second Chance And I Like it**

**E.P.O.V**

"Alice! Tell me, has she woken up?" Alice flinched away from me. But this didn't soften my mood at all.

"ALICE!" I yelled. She regarded me with a cold expression, and replied,

"Okay Edward, if you really want to know, then yes, she has woken up. And she's pretty damn angry. Why didn't you just read my mind?"

"I'm too frustrated!" I cried, throwing both my hands up as if in surrender. I quickly put them back down on the steering wheel, though. Alice would never forgive me if I destroyed a yellow Porsche.

We arrived back at the castle in a few minutes. I opened the door and ran up the steps without even turning the engine off. I burst through the doors to the chamber, where most of the guard were grouped in a circle, smiling or laughing. In the centre of that circle was Bella.

"Bella!" I cried, my anger melting instantly. I ran to her, and the crowd parted to let me through. But instead of hugging me or kissing me or anything, she just folded her arms and regarded me with a cold stare.

"What?" I choked. Was Bella… Rejecting me? **(I know, I made him sound like a retard)**

"You left me. Alone. While I burned. You just _left, _with _your _venom searing through _my_ veins. I think that shows just how much you care for me." She answered. I couldn't believe this. I turned to Aro, angry once again.

"You said she wasn't going to wake yet!" I yelled. I didn't care if it would get me killed. Caius and Felix did, though. A few growls raised from the crowd, waiting for an attack.

"No, Edward, please. This is just a mistake. She is awake-" He looked towards Bella, smiling,

"-And very beautiful, if I may say so-" He paused for an instant when he saw my dark expression.

"So let us not dwell on the past." I sighed and became calm. I heard two disappointed sighs of come from the crowd. No prizes for guessing who they came from. I turned to Bella and hugged her hard. But she just snarled and pushed me back.

"It's over, Edward. I hate you. When you left while I burned I realised just how much it hurt to have you back in my life. I-" She stopped with a kind of choking noise coming from her throat. She turned away and went into the open arms of… ALEC?

"You!" I snarled. "YOU took MY Bella!" I crouched low. I was about to attack him when Alice danced through the large double-doors.

"Bella!" She cried, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Alice!" Bella yelled. They ran to each other and hugged hard. I slumped and put my head in my hands. I felt so unhappy… There was nothing for me to live for anymore. With a cry, I ran out the room.

**B.P.O.V.**

Alice hugged me hard. I felt so happy to see her, I didn't notice Edward running out the room. But when I did, I felt a little faint and began to sway. Alec ran to me and pulled me close.

"It's okay. It'll be okay." He murmured in my ear. Then he turned his head back to Aro.

"Master, may we leave?" Aro nodded, a large smile planted firmly on his face. We left at vampire speed. We went to his room, seeing as I didn't have one. _Yet, _a small voice echoed through my mind. It was beautiful, but I didn't have time to admire it because Alec pulled me to the bed.

We sat down, facing each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what I have done to you. I have made you break away from your mate-" I stopped him by putting my finger to his lips.

"You know, that's so like Edward. Blaming yourself. But please, do remember this is my own choice. Being with him – it hurt too much after what he put me through. But being with you, it's so different. I want you to understand that, Alec."

"I do." He whispered. He paused, and ran his tongue over my finger. I shivered and dropped it. In an instant he was off the bed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You obviously don't want to do this. At least, not yet. I'm sorry."

"No, Alec!" I cried. I calmed myself, then continued, "I do, I really do. It's just… Edward…" Alec came back to the bed. "It's been so long, I…"

"I understand now, Bella." He said at sat down.

Without a word, he took my face in his hands and bent down to me.

He paused, giving me time to pull away. I put my hands on his waist and pulled him closer. Then his lips met mine and he kissed me incredibly gently. I pulled away for a second and gazed at him in wonder. But then he pulled me down onto the bed and kissed me again and again. I waited for my blush, my need to breathe, but it never came. We fit together perfectly; I couldn't have imagined anything better than this.

I heard the tear of cloth under my hands. Oops. Alec certainly didn't seem to mind though. It almost seemed that he was helping me. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

"Alec, Bella, it's me, Jane."

"Argh!" I cried, and jumped off the bed in an instant. "Alec, where is my shir-" I stopped when I looked to the bed again, seeing my shirt, but now in several pieces. Alec's shirt was also torn to shreds. He just grinned at me boyishly and said,

"You'll have to borrow one of mine." He gestured to his wardrobe.

"The hell she will!" Jane yelled through the door. "Alec, I will not let her wear something so… Fashion impaired!" She sounded so like Alice I burst out laughing. She came in just as I slipped on a light blue t-shirt that was way too big for me.

When she saw me, it was her turn to laugh. She my arm in hers and pulled me out the door, talking about shopping with Alice and the 'other girls'. We left Alec shirtless in his bedroom, his mouth gaping open.


	8. Shopping With Combined Forces

**I don't own Twilight. There, I said it.**

**Chapter 8: Shopping With Combined Forces**

**B.P.O.V**

As we walked out, arm in arm, I felt incredibly happy. Alice on one side, Jane on the other. However, amongst the happiness, I felt incredibly nervous. Shopping with Alice had always been a nightmare. So think of Jane (who I imagined from what I had seen so far, was a miniature Alice, shopping wise) _combined _with Alice. I know. I'm shuddering too.

Once we were in the yellow Porsche (Alice insisted) we drove off to a massive shopping centre. I literally had to be hauled inside. Okay, I know that this is overreacting, but I was very, _very_ afraid.

First we did shoes, which I surprisingly enjoyed. We bought several pairs of heels, some plimsolls, and some gladiators. At the merest hint of paying they shot me a look so murderous it shut me up in an instant. I didn't offer to pay after that.

Next, we did dresses. Alice and Jane sped off around the shop, pulling more and more dresses into their arms. After five minutes they threw them at me and pushed me into a changing cubicle. I tried on the first one. It was light blue and was tight from the neck to the waist, but fanned out around my legs after that. It was actually really nice. I walked out to surprised squeals of happiness. Jane and Alice high fived and pushed me back in, saying,

"Put more on, try more!" It was quicker than usual seeing as I could use my vampire speed. The next was purple and looked a lot like the dress from Prom. Prom with… Edward.

I sat down on the floor and covered my face. I had hurt him too much. I should at least apologise, for what I did-

"Bella! If you are stalling-" Alice ripped the curtain aside to see me on the floor.

"Bella! What is it?" She cried, kneeling next to me. Jane was nowhere in sight. That didn't matter though.

"Edward." I whispered. Alice nodded in understanding. I gulped some air and continued.

"I really wish I hadn't left him now. I love Alec, I know that, and he'll always be the one. But Alice, I've hurt Edward so much. I do still love him, I just love Alec more. I don't think he will ever forgive me now for what I have done." I looked up at Alice. She took my face in my hands and whispered,

"Don't let him get to you. This is our day out shopping, and no-one, I repeat, NO-ONE, is going to spoil it." She pulled me up and yanked the dress off. In an instant she was out the room with the curtain pulled back.

"Try the next one." She called. Good old Alice.

**5 minutes later**

I had tried on all the dresses. I had a few favourites, all of them had NO lace.

A black dress that was a tank covered in sequins at the top and at the bottom a fanned out black skirt reaching just above my knees. **(I have a dress just like this!)**

A slivery blue dress with long sleeves and a VERY short skirt. It had a large boat neck at the top, showing lots of skin.

A dark blue one with a plummeting neck line. It fit tightly around my body, showing off my new perfect figure.

A red dress that was more modest. It reached past my ankles and brushed gently along the floor as I walked. The shoulders were slightly bare, but not too much. The sleeves were long and on the bottom half of the dress tiny red jewels had been sewn all over it so I glittered in the light.

A dress that was definitely for Alec's eyes only. A skimpy blue thing that showed ALOT of skin. It was sure to make his eyes pop out of his head. This was why I like it.

Next we did make up. I didn't even get to choose, they just ran around practically clearing the shelves and bringing it to the checkout. I was left standing at the door, practically falling over from all the shopping. (Okay, not literally, due to my uber cool vampire strength)

Finally Jane led us to a Gothic shop. When Alice and I looked in confusion at her, she only said,

"The cloaks and other things." We nodded and went inside. It was actually very cool. The large room was painted black with glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling. Ropes of small silver lights lined the walls. The carpet was purple velvet. Next to the till at the back was a row of cloaks. We bought a few, some black, some grey, one dark blue, and one purple. We paid and left.

Speeding back to Alec, I felt excited. I decide tonight I would wear my blue dress (favourite number five) just thinking about the consequences made my breathing pick up.

**Thankyou for all the wonderful comments! Sorry this update took so long but I have been really busy. I know I made Bella sound kind of wet but I need to make her feel at least a little sad for Edward… Please post any ideas! I need them!**

**x**


	9. Rosalie Explains

**Me: Caius, I don't own Twilight, do I?**

**Caius: *Sneer* No.**

**Caius: And…?**

**Me: Sigh. I don't own any of the quotes form Eclipse.**

**Me: …Do you even care?**

**Caius: …**

**Chapter 9: Rosalie Explains**

I pulled the skimpy blue thing on and entered the bedroom from the bathroom. Alec was so shocked he couldn't move for a second. Then in a second I was underneath him and he was kissing me.

"Bella, what on earth possessed you to buy something like this?" He whispered.

"You don't like it?" I said, pulling away. He growled.

"Bella, I love it. It's just not the usual thing you would buy." He replied, his kisses becoming longer and more intense.

We rolled and I heard cloth tear. Oops. Looks like the blue thing was in shreds. But somehow I don't think Alec would mind, despite what he said.

I couldn't focus on anything after that except Alec and his cool, hard lips…

**A.P.O.V**

"Oh, brilliant. I knew this day was coming. We shouldn't have bought that dress." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Obviously Alec and Bella don't realise how loud they are. I swear if they keep going like this-" Jane was interrupted by several loud groans. Suddenly, she yelled,

"If you guys don't shut up, I'm coming up there!" I burst out laughing. I think I was going to be friends with Jane for a long time.

**B.P.O.V**

When I heard Jane yell at me, I pulled away from Alec and sat up. He sat next to me as well.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered. Alec lifted his hand and gently brushed it across my cheekbone. I put my hand over his and held it there. This moment was completely perfect.

"BELLA! I need you down here in FIVE MINUTES or so help me I will come in there and MAKE YOU come down!" I sighed. Alec had an evil little smile on his face.

"You don't have to go…" He suggested. His hand trailed down my neck and past my shoulder, down to my waist. He tugged at the little shorts which somehow hadn't been torn. I pushed his hand away and sighed.

"Not yet, Alec. Not now. Alice won't give up until I'm down there and participating in whatever plan she has next…" I got up and dressed into a black tank and some denim mini shorts. I ran a comb through my hair and slipped some black grips in. Pulling on some black plimsolls, I kissed Alec quickly and left the room, only to bump into Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please excuse me-" He stopped when he saw exactly who he had bumped into. His face was crumpled in pain.

"I'm sorry, I have to go find Jasper." He tried to walk away but I caught his arm and pulled him back to me.

"Bella, I don't think you understand how much it hurts me to talk to you. Please, let me go." I glared at him.

"Edward, I love you." He stopped struggling and stared at me. I let go of his arm and hugged him. (what else could I do, kiss him?) "I just love Alec more." I whispered into his ear. He stiffened and pulled away.

"Our relationship is too complicated. Now I've found Alec, everything feels so simple. But I still don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry for everything, Edward. But I hope we can still be at least friends." He took my hand.

"Thank you, Bella. I'd like to be… friends." I was sure Alec could hear this, but right now I didn't care.

"BELLA! I'M COMING UP THERE IN ONE MINUTE!" I pulled away. As I ran to the stairs, I called over my shoulder,

"Thanks, Edward." I pushed open the double doors to a room I had never seen before. The floor was covered in a furry carpet, with rugs and cushions everywhere. A huge flat-screen TV was up on the wall, with stacks of DVD's next to it. A door led off to what looked like a walk in wardrobe, and I could hear giggles coming from it. There were also a few tables covered in makeup. I walked to the door, only to be pulled inside.

"Bella! Took you long enough. You kept us waiting and-" Alice was cut off by Jane.

"Ohmygod after all that shopping and you are not wearing ANY make up?" Rosalie grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me into a chair.

"You aren't going anywhere." She said, pushing me down again as I tried to get up.

"Rosalie, what?..." She put her hand over my mouth and simply replied,

"No talking, Miss Oh Alec! Yes! God yes Alec!" I knew if I was human I would be bright red right now. I don't remember saying anything like that… Then again, I don't remember much except Alec. My thoughts trailed away, as Rosalie continued,

"So, are you going to be good?" I glared at her and nodded. She took her hand away and several more people came into the room.

"Bella, this is Heidi and Chelsea. This room is where they all come for some girl-time, you know, manicures, makeovers, fashion shows. It's my dream room." Alice sighed. Then I was attacked by eyeliner and various other torture utensils.

A few minutes later, Rosalie began styling my hair.

"Um… Rosalie?" She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Rosalie Cullen?" She laughed.

"Bella, I'll admit that I wasn't particularly nice to you in you're human life. But I did have a reason…"

"_I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect. _

_My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in the bank, something I realize now that he was smug about – he saw his prosperity as a reward for his talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was if the great depression was only a troublesome rumour. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves._

_It was my mother's job to keep our house – and myself and my brothers – in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favourite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations – social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did. _

_They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was always proud of me and my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses._

_I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I couldn't get what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." She smiled, amused by her own evaluation._

_My parent's influence had been such that I also wanted the material things in life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things._

_There are a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me – a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I had ever felt jealous of anyone in my entire life._

_It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home form work – just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind…_

_In Rochester, there was one royal family – the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" – Her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth – "Saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank. I didn't notice Royce was watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the Roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent me a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house._

Rosalie pulled back to reality. My hair was now a work of art, and Heidi and Chelsea were doing my nails, while Alice was selecting an outfit.

"I'm sorry." She looked away from my curious eyes. "I must be boring you."

"No!" I replied. "No, of course not. Please, tell me more, Rose." Her eyes became distant as she continued her story.

"_Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He always said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up with the roses._

_My parents approved – that's putting it mildly. This was everything that they had dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything that I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him two months._

_We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were a lot of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open to you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you._

_It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I had ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair – haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her."_

_-Stephenie Meyer_

Rose bent down in front of my face.

"Things haven't changed much." She whisperedsoftly. "I still long for those fair haired children, playing in my dream sunny garden." She sighed, and went back to my hair.

"That night I was at Vera's. When I was about to leave, Vera followed me into the hallway to say goodbye. Henry, her son, was in her arms. Her husband came and kissed her on the cheek." Rosalie sighed again.

"Royce never kissed me that way. Not so sweet. It bothered me, but I shoved the thought aside. I thought to myself,

Royce is your prince. Someday you will be queen. I didn't realise how wrong I was. When I left, it was cold. I was a few streets away from my house when I heard them. It was Royce and his friends. They were very, very drunk.

"Rose!" They called. "Here's my Rose!" Royce shouted.

I'd never seen him drunk like this. A toast here, a glass of wine there… Never this much.

"You see what I mean, John? A beauty!" Royce pulled me close. John looked me up and down, then decided,

"Hard to tell with her all covered up." They all laughed. Royce ripped my jacket off."

I gasped.

"Rosalie… How could he? After what he did for you?" Rosalie shook her head and leant against the wall opposite me.

"I never knew, and I don't think I ever will." She gazed off into the distance.

"It gets a little ugly next."

"Royce ripped my hat off my head, tearing away the pins attached and parts of my hair. I cried out in pain but this only seemed to encourage them, as if they liked the sound of my pain. The rest is too painful to say, but they left me bleeding in the street. I thought I was dead. Belive me, I wanted to be.

"But then Carlisle saved me. I left him at first, to get my revenge on Royce and his friends. Once I found Emmet, things got better. But I never forgot…"

"Rosalie, I don't understand. What does that have to do with you disliking me?" I said. Rosalie's face softened.

"Oh, Bella. All my dreams of the children, and my husband who came home from work and kissed me. They are all gone. But you, you had the chance to have all that. I would trade anything to have your opportunity, but you, you were so willing to throw it away…

"But now you are immortal, and partly not by choice. It's all behind us now. So I think now I should at least make an effort to be nice to you." I laughed. Good old Rosalie. I finally focused on myself in the mirror. My hair was beautiful, piled up into a bun with a few strands hanging loose. My nails were dark blue with a silver line at the end of each nail. My eyes were lined and had blue eye shadow up to my eyebrows. Alice had picked out a tight blue dress and silver leggings, with dark blue heels.

"So, guys… What's the occasion?"

"PARTY!" They all yelled.

**Sorry that a lot of this chapter is quotes, but I had to explain it somehow. Thank you for all the comments and I will update soon!**


	10. PARTY!

**I don't own Twilight. This is getting tedious now. WE ALL KNOW!**

**Chapter 10: PARTY!**

A party. Of course, I should have guessed that they (meaning the girls) would find a way to have a party. In my human life I remembered that I was completely opposed to parties, but now I was really looking forward to it. I also realised how selfish I was before, always rejecting any party.

"Alice, what kind of party is it?" I asked. She groaned and shook her head. I asked, confused,

"What?"

"I hoped that you loved parties now, being a vampire and all. But no, some things never change." She replied sadly.

"Alice!" I laughed. "I love the idea of a party, but I was only curious. You seem to be able to find any reason for a party, so what is it this time?" Her answering smile almost made me groan out of habit, but I clamped my lips together. I wasn't going to burst her bubble now. But Jane spoke instead of Alice. I had almost forgotten that the others were there.

"Whenever someone joins the Volturi, we throw a welcoming party. It's kind of a tradition, so you can't get out of it!" Jane laughed. Obviously Alice had told her my history of parties and my reactions to them.

"Please guys, relax. I don't mind parties anymore. Or gifts." I added. They all breathed a sigh of relief. I finally focused on their outfits. They all looked incredible. Alice wore a purple dress with black jewellery and black shoes. Jane wore a black floaty dress, hemmed with purple. Her jewellery and shoes were also black and purple. She had black slides in her hair. Heidi and Chelsea wore red dresses, and black jewellery and shoes. Together we looked incredible.

Jane led us to the throne room. Only, I didn't recognise that it was the throne room at first. What once was the large, marble room with the three rooms was now a dark yet exciting area. Light lit up the room in soft red light. A table held some objects I couldn't see. One was a small red velvet box, but it didn't draw much attention to itself so I looked away. Little did I know how important that tiny little box was.

A large dark oak stage was lit up at the back, although no one was using it. I finally noticed the people. The entire guard was there already, which embarrassed me. We were late. And then I noticed the other guests, separated from the rest by their golden honey eyes. It was the Cullens!

I squealed and ran to them, hugging them each in turn.

"Carlisle" He returned the hug, surprised. I moved to Esme next, who answered my hug with equal warmth.

"Oh Bella." She whispered in my ear. "I'm so glad you're safe. I was the one most opposed to leaving-" She shot a dirty look at Edward, who was looking everywhere but me.

"-But now I know that you have changed, I can rest at ease." She continued. I moved to Emmet, who crushed me in a bear hug.

"Yo, sis! I missed you!" He shouted. I was sure that everyone was staring at us now. I moved to Jasper next. He hugged me, then held my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, I can't begin to explain how sorry I am." I tried to cut him off but he lifted his hand up to stop my words.

"If I hadn't let my bloodlust control me, we would still be in Forks." He continued, but I smiled and hugged him again.

"Thank you, Jasper. Because if you hadn't I would never of done so many great things. I wouldn't have got to know Jacob, who is like a best friend and more. I wouldn't have discovered these amazing people. I gestured to Jane and co.

"If you hadn't of done that, I would have never met Alec." I gazed at Alec's beautiful face, marvelling again at my luck of finding him.

I had saved the best till last. I hugged Edward, but also kissed him on the cheek.

I'll admit, I still had feelings for him, but it was like when he had left and I spent so much time with Jacob. At that point I loved Jacob, but I loved Edward more. Now I loved Edward but loved Alec more, if that made sense. He hugged me harder, and Alec growled. I hissed back at him.

"Alec, I love you, but do remember I used to be together with Edward. Give me a minute. Think about this from his point of view. I hugged Edward closer, trying to block everyone else out. I wanted to remember him like this, because obviously he and his family would be leaving soon.

I wanted this moment to last forever.

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy with my other story about Bree and Alec please read it. I'm sorry this chapter ended so quickly but it's half eleven here. (Gulp)**


	11. A Suprise

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 11: A Surprise**

**B.P.O.V**

After a while, Aro called us around the stage which he was standing on.

"I would like to make a speech to Bella." He said. If I could blush now I would of, because everyone was looking at me.

"When Bella came here, we were questioning whether we should kill her." A few chuckles rose from the crowd, but not from the Cullens. None of them were smiling at this remark.

"Now, she is part of our family. I wish her a very happy life with us here." At this Aro raised his glass of wine. Wait, wine? Then the scent hit me as the others raised their glasses. They were filled with blood. A dry burning began in my throat, and I remembered that I hadn't had any blood yet since I became a vampire. Alec handed me a glass, but I paused before I drank it.

"Is this human blood?" He gazed at me with questioning in his eyes.

"Of course." He replied. At this I pushed it away and shook my head.

"No. I won't drink this." I handed the glass back to him, but then I realised that the Cullens also held glasses of wine.

"Wait, what are the Cullens drinking?" I asked.

"Animal blood." Alec hissed, clearly not partial to the idea, but he wasn't about to change my mind.

"Can I have some of that, then?" I asked. I was really annoying him now.

"Fine." He tossed me a glass and left the room.

**A.P.O.V**

I was disgusted. After all we had shared, and Bella still wanted to be like those _freaks. _When I ran out the room I knew that I had hurt her feelings, but now I wasn't so angry. I leant against a wall, breathing hard. Soon enough, Bella found me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I turned my head away.

"Please, Alec. Forgive me. I'll drink human blood if you want me to." When I didn't answer, she turned away, but I caught her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted like that. If you want to drink animal blood, then I won't stop you." I replied. She breathed a sigh of relief and I crushed my lips down onto hers. It was short, but sweet.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you more." She breathed.

**B.P.O.V**

When we were back in the hall, Aro continued his toast as if nothing had happened. Clearly, everyone had heard our argument.

"I also know that Bella has not only found family here, but love. I wish her a happy relationship with Alec. And now, I believe the man himself would like to say a few words." Everyone cheered as Alec went up on stage.

"Bella, would you come up here?" I obediently ran up the steps. Then Alec got down on one knee and pulled the little red box out. **(From the previous chapter)**

"Isabella Swan, I love you more than my own life, and I want to tie you to me in every way possible. Would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?" I gazed at him, lost for words.

"Bella?" He asked, concerned.

"I… YES!" I yelled, throwing myself at him. He laughed and kissed me with such passion I thought my head would spin off. Everyone cheered and clapped again as he pushed the most amazing ring onto my finger. It had one round blue diamond in the middle, with two square diamonds on either side. **(Search 'amazing blue diamond ring', it's the first one there) **

At that moment I knew that I loved Alec more than ever at that point.

Later, in the bedroom, he pushed me down on the bed and kissed me over and over, down my jaw and to my neck. He pulled off his shirt and I ripped off my dress.

Everything after that was a blur as I made love for the first time in my life.

**I'm sorry if this chapter was terrible, but I wanted Bella to make it clear to Alec that she was going to not drink human blood.**

**Please review! Just press that little button down there!**


	12. My Punishment

**I don't own Twilight, any of the characters, quotes or references; I never have done and never will. **

…**..**

**Phew! Now I don't have to say it anymore for each chapter.**

…**Right?**

**Sorry it took such a long time to update, so to make up for it, here's a nice n' long chapter.**

**Chapter 12: My Punishment**

**B.P.O.V**

My eyes were closed. I saw nothing, but I felt everything. I felt Alec's lips against mine. We fitted together as if we were made for each other.

Once again, my eyes were closed, but now I lay by his side, completely content. Light flooded my eyelids as the moon came out from behind the clouds and shone through the large window. I felt a hand creep into mine and I clasped it to my side protectively. He chuckled quietly and moved closer to me. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He buried his face in my hair and kissed the top of my head. I giggled and pulled him closer still, while his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. We lay there for so long; but I didn't care. He didn't seem to mind either. Only when the first rays of sun hit my body I pushed away and went to get dressed.

"Oh no!" I wailed. Alec was by my side instantly, a single growl escaping his lips, which I noticed later were swollen and bruised.

Right now I was looking at my hair, which was a complete mess. Feathers were in my hair; **(Breaking Dawn!)** only now I glanced at the once beautiful bed that was in shreds.

"Oh my GOD." I whispered. All the pillows were now torn into strips of cloth. The covers had had a similar fate. The headboard was destroyed, large chunks were scattered around the room. **(Breaking Dawn again!)**

"Alec, I'm so sorry-" I was going to continue, but suddenly my lips were very busy. **(From… Yes you guessed it. Breaking Dawn!) **When I pulled away, he started pulling feathers out of my hair.

"Bella, I don't care about the stupid headboard. Right now I don't care about anything except you. So will you just shut up about the stupid bed?" He said.

"But Alec, it-" He cut me off again.

"Bella." Alec growled. "Don't you dare try to blame yourself. Last night was amazing." I sighed in defeat and helped him pull out more feathers. I went for a shower while he dressed.

The calming familiar smells of strawberry surrounded me, and I relaxed after a while. I probed back to yesterday, the party. Then I remembered Alec proposing, and I sat down.

"Oh." I whispered. I bent my head and stayed still for a moment, before standing up and getting out to dry myself.

When I entered the bedroom, Alec was already dressed. He looked amazing as always, but I pouted.

"What?" He asked, worried.

"I liked you with less clothes on." He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I giggled into his chest and heard some similar chuckles come form outside our door.

"Jane? Alice? Heidi? Chelsea? Rosalie?" I called. They giggled in unison and yelled back,

"Are you guys decent?"

"Gimme a sec!" I yelled back, opening my wardrobe doors, which creaked a little.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice yelled, and suddenly a shopping bag hit Alec in his chest. I hadn't even seen it coming. Alec threw the bag at me, and I opened it to see a dress.

It was white with seven black wavy stripes across it. Two of the stripes were covered in black sequins. The sleeves were long with black sequins at the bottom. It was very short and showed a lot of skin at the top. Also in the bag were some black heels and some black tights.

"Hey, thanks Alice!" I yelled. I dropped my towel to the floor and suddenly Alec's arms were around me.

"Alec?" I asked, while his fingers trailed down my jaw and lips. I bit my lip to hold in my moan.

"I don't want you to go." He breathed in my ear, before nibbling it. I kissed his fingers which were still lingering on my lips.

"I'd like to-" He pushed me onto the bed and jumped on top of me. I glared up at him.

"-BUT remember that Alice is out there. And Heidi. And Chelsea. Rosalie. And Jane…" Speaking of them, they yelled through the door,

"We're coming in there in five!..." I rolled away from Alec and pulled the stuff out the bag.

"Five!" I put on my underwear.

"Four!" I unzipped the dress and pulled it on.

"Three!" I forgot the tights, and pulled them on quickly.

"Two!"

"Alec? Will you do up my zipper?" He smiled at me from across the room. And just stood there.

"ALEC!"

"One!" I struggled to do it myself, then gave up and pulled on the heels. I think I laddered the tights in my panic. I say panic because of the fact that I was incredibly scared of what was in store for me. I hadn't been very quiet during last night's… Events. I was sure I was going to be punished severely. Their weapon: Make up.

They burst in and Alice swooned and fell into Rosalie's arms.. Chelsea actually screamed.

"The horror, the horror…" She sobbed. I glanced at my reflection in Alec's full length mirror and groaned.

My hair was a mess. The dress was still open at the back and flapping about. My tights were ripped and my shoes weren't done up. Alec was growling.

"Bella, you look beautiful. NOTHING could make you look ugly." He said, glaring at the hysteric girls. Alice, now out of Rosalie's arms, was fanning herself.

"Ladies!" She cried, and they produced make up, tights, hairbrushes, combs, and lots of bottled liquids. For a minute, you couldn't see me at all, cause' of all the girls around me. I just obediently stood and let them do what they had to do. When I opened my eyes, my dress was fixed, I had new tights on and my hair was piled into an elegant bun. I had heaps of black eyeliner on, with white eyeshadow and mascara.

"Hey, thanks guys!" I said. "So, what's the plan for today?" I asked. An evil glimmer lit in each of their eyes, and I leant into Alec who was behind me, groaning, but Alice pulled me away from him.

"No. I will not let you be near him now. The consequences…" I giggled.

"Come on Alice, don't you and Jasper ever?..." She gasped and glared at me.

"Just for that, the punishment is going to be twice as worse." She pulled me out the door, with Alec left in the bedroom again.

What did he do when I went off with the girls?...

**Thankyou for the comments, so sorry it took me this long to update. If you write more comments, I'll write faster! And also, I have absoloutely NO idea what to do next... I mean literally, no idea. PLEASE POST IDEAS!**


	13. Note

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in AGES, I have been on holiday in Turkey! Anyway, to make up for it, I have written another chapter AND I've written a new story! **

**But, school starts tomorrow, so updates may be more spaced out. However, you all know that more reviews means faster updates!**

**So sorry that I had to write this and you're thinking, oh great a new chapter but it turns out to be me talking a bunch of crap.**

**Thank-you for the reviews, maybe we can hit FIFTY!**


	14. A Shock

**This is the chapter I promised!**

**Sorry it's so late!**

**Chapter 13: A Shock**

**B.P.O.V**

When we left, I decided something.

I didn't know why, but I wanted to have the marriage soon. I wanted all this drama to end.

**A.P.O.V**

The last thing I expected was Edward to walk through the door as soon as they left.

"Edward-" I choked out. He stood by the door quietly, hands in his pockets, not looking at me.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said. "I want to talk." Finally he met my eyes.

"You're marrying her." He said. It was not a question. He sighed and looked away again.

"I wished… I still had her." He murmured.

"You left her." I spat out. Now I was angry. He continued to not look at me.

"I know. I regret it." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"To protect her. To try to stop her from getting killed."

"If you loved her, you wouldn't be able to leave her."

"No, I love her."

"I love her. She is MINE now."

"I know she still loves me." I slammed him against the wall, hissing.

"She does NOT love you."

"She does." I punched him. He growled.

"Don't push me, Alec."

"And if I do?"

"Then I WILL kill you." I let go of him.

"You wouldn't."

"Why?"

"It would hurt Bella too much." He sighed.

"You know her too well."

And then he was gone.

**B.P.O.V**

Later, after shopping, I went to the bedroom to find Alec. He stood facing away from the door, still with no shirt on.

"Alec?" I whispered. His fists clenched and unclenched.

"You love HIM." He spat.

"What?" I cried. "Who?"

"HIM! EDWARD!" He yelled. I flinched and moved closer to him.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed. I was shocked.

"Alec, of course I love him. He's been in my life a long time. But I love you more."

"I won't share you!"

"You just can't stop loving someone!" I yelled back, angry now. He snarled and pressed me against the wall.

"It's more than that, isn't it?" I asked.

"This is so difficult. Even last night, I still knew that you loved him, that part of you still wished it was HIM you were kissing. HIM who you…" He looked away.

"But Alec!" I cried, my anger melting. "This is stupid. I love you, isn't that enough?"

"No." He spat. "I guess not." I spun around, gripping his shoulders, so now he wqas pressed against the wall. And then I kissed him.

He struggled under my grip, trying to push me away, but I held on and kept my lips firmly pressed to his.

When his struggles stopped, I withdrew, expecting him to forgive me.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, and ran out the room.

After that, I fell to the floor and cried.

After a while I stopped crying and realised that Alec had probably left the castle. I instantly felt the need to follow.

While I ran, I had a chance to think. Why would Alec share all that with me the night before, to only destroy our relationship now? It must be something from before. Something before I met him. But what?

Now I had picked up his scent, and began to follow him. His trail led me out of the castle and down to the forest. I caught the scent o f blood and momentarily left his trail to drain some animals. I needed strength for this, which meant blood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aaaaaaaaand I'm back! I was gonna delete some of my stories, but notthis one :3**

Chapter 15

The Truth

**B. P. O. V**

It didn't take me long to find him. With my awesome hearing, I could find him pretty quickly, in a dark cave. He was right at the end.

"Alec?" I whisipered. He didn't turn around.

"Alec, look at me." I said, in my coldest voice. He turned around slowly.

"Let me explain. I'll get you to understand." He shook his head, but didn't protest.

"Did you ever have someone else before me?" He nodded.

"Well, who left who?"

"She left me." He growled.

"Well, wasn't it hard afterwards? Trying to get over the fact that someone doesn't want to be with you anymore? You have to remember, Alec, that it hasn't been that long since Edward left me, and I changed. A couple of weeks, maybe?" He stayed silent. At least he didn't look so angry.

I couldn't help it.

"Why are you in a cave?" Alec chuckled, then stopped immediately, realising how open he was being in front of me.

"I wanted to run somewhere. Anywhere, away from you." Ow. That last bit stung.

"Well, okay. But just think about it… And one more thing. What brought all this on?"

"Edward."

And in a second, I was gone.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, not caring that we were in the throne room, that everyone could see us.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled.

"Why Bella, whatever could I have done?" He said, with a mocking smile.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"I apparently don't."

"LEAVE! GET OUT OF THIS CASTLE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed. I ran out of the room, to my bedroom.

**Aro's P. O. V**

I couldn't stand to see Bella so hurt.

"Get out." I snarled at Edward.

"Make me." He said, smirking.

The next ten minutes were not pretty.

I slipped a note under Bella's door afterwards.

**B. P. O. V**

_Dearest Bella,_

_I understand that Mr. Cullen upset you today. After you left, he refused to leave._

_We had to resort to tearing off his limbs, locking him in a very strong box (that even takes vampires a few minutes to break) and threw him off a cliff._

_Hope you feel better,_

_Aro :)_

I laughed. Aro's violence was sometimes really funny.

I was sitting on my bed, reading, when Alec came in.

"I've been thinking. He said slowly. "I… think we should call the marriage off." I gasped.

"No, no! Don't say that! Please, Alec!" I cried, throwing myself at him, putting my arms round his shoulders. He didn't push me away, but he didn't respond either.

"I love you, but we can't trust each other. And that kind of defeats the point of our relationship, doesn't it?" Alec whispered.

"Alec… I'm so sorry, but what Edward said was utter bs. Seriously."

"I don't believe you." And with that, he turned and left the room.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Aro asked.

"Yeah. It's the only way he'll believe me."

"Fine. Demetri! Go find Edward, re-atatch his limbs, and bring him back here!"

"Yes, master."

"Edward, what you have done… Its torn me apart. If you loved me, you wouldn't stand to see me hurt. So… Look, can you just do one thing for me? I will forgive you if you do, and maybe even let you live."

No reply.

"or have Jane torture you beyond your worst nightmares." Whispered evilly. At this point, Edward's head snapped up.

"What do you want?..."

"Alec, I'm sorry. What I told you was lies."

"Why would I believe you?"

"Because I told you that to tear you apart. So Bella would come back to me." Edward growled.

"But I loved you too much to that to you Alec. Even if you hate me, I'll still love you. It'll hurt, but like I said, you can't stop loving someone you have history with." I mumbled.

"But that just means that you still love Edward." Alec said slowly.

"Don't you remember? I said that I'll always love you more." I reached out, and took his hand. Alec looked down at our entwined hands for a few moments, then at me.

"Can I think about this for a while?..." A question was always an improvement.

"Of course." I whispered. I knew I was probably going too far, but I reached up, and touched his lips with mine for a split second.

"Thankyou." He said quietly, caressing the side of my face with his hand. After a few moments, he turned and walked away.

"Put Edward in the dungeons." I said carelessly over my shoulder.

"What? We had a deal!" Edward yelled.

"I crossed my fingers." I said smugly, smirking.

"Bella." Alec said slowly.

"Yes?" He walked over to me, and took my hand.

"I'm sorry about everything. I want us to forget this. On one condition…"

"Anything."

"Kill Edward. Yourself."


	16. Prove Yourself

**Alright, everyone. I'm back. For sure. Well, hopefully. I'll give you fair warning if another frickin test comes up. I think I have one tomorrow but ah well. **

**Oh yeah, I dinnae own twilight o' Edward or any o' em fitties. I went all Scottish ^.^**

**Chapter 16**

**B.P.O.V**

I couldn't think. I couldn't hear. I could barely feel the air rushing out of my lips as I gasped, as my world froze over. Why would he do this? Ask the one question I couldn't answer? Wish me to do the very thing which I knew would destroy me?

I fell to the floor, gasping for air. No. No no no no no.

"Bella!" I faintly heard Aro and the others calling my name, but it seemed pointless. I shut my eyes, the pain creating tears in my eyes, which spilled over quickly.

What was I meant to feel? Anger? Sadness? Frustration?

My vampire body could take the most dangerous creatures on earth trying to tear me apart, and it wouldn't leave a scratch. I could swim to the bottom of the ocean, climb for the highest mountains, perhaps even ascend the stars.

It has one weakness, not even venom can protect you against.

Emotion.

They all came at once, I couldn't stop them. Every barrier broken, every guard, wall, whatever. Gone in that second, in only two sentences, three words.

I think I passed out then.

I woke in my bed, alone. I sat up slowly, gripping the bed sheets with my hands, feeling the silk with my fingers. Odd. How could I have not noticed how luxurious it was? I glanced around the room. Half of this furniture must be antique.

I guess I had been spoilt.

Half smiling, I leant back into my many pillows. I was in a daze. Passing out isn't exactly normal for a vampire, and it had completely drained me.

I guess this was why I was paying attention to the small details, not thinking of the big things….

The big things.

The big things?...

What?...

Oh.

I sat completely still, my mouth a large O as I think of what had happened. How long ago was it?...

I curled up into a ball, trying to cry, trying to produce any emotion. Nothing came.

And that was when I heard the voices coming from behind my door.

"How could he ask her to do that?..." Jane.

"He's pushed it too far." Demetri.

"What should we do?" Aro. And he sounded worried.

"Leave it to them. Bella's smart, she'll figure out a compromise."

"I hope so…." Jane murmured. I could understand why she was so worried. Alec was her twin, but I was her friend. By siding with one, she made an enemy with the other, and severed any previous relationship.

I sat up, properly this time. I was careful to not make a noise, so they wouldn't here, so they wouldn't come in. I needed to be alone.

They left eventually. I guess they were hoping I would wake up, so they could talk to me.

I love Alec, but he's an ass.

I love Edward, but he's also an ass.

See the problem?

I sighed.

Maybe it would be better to be a lone wolf, y'know? That could be my thing.

_Great idea, bella._ I whacked my head with my hand. Look how that turned out last time.

I took a long time thinking. I guess….. I had chosen right.

I was going to kill Edward sometime anyway.

Better do it sooner than later, right?

Alec watched me with cold, red eyes. I doubt he thought I would be able to do this. I had decided to do it as fast as I could, with the general tearing and burning process.

And I stepped towards him, the man I used to love.

I think I still do.

But I have to kill him so close now. He's only wearing some shorts. At least they gave him some dignity.

I leaned up and kissed him one last time, holding it for as long as we both could bear. I then pressed my temple to his.

"I'm so sorry I had to this. I love you, and I hope that you'll forgive me."

And then I reached down –

To his neck –

And I drew my lips back over my teeth –

And bit –

And tore –

"STOP!" Alec yelled. Instantly I was in his arms. I shut my eyes and stayed still, refusing to reciprocate to him, to anyone.

"Heal him." Alec said slowly.

"What?" I whispered, still keeping my eyes shut.

"You proved yourself. I just wanted you to show me willingness, and that's it…" He whispered.

I stepped back quickly, moving across the room.

"That's what this was? To prove myself? I'll tell you something, Alec. You've pushed me too far! The marriage is off. Everything, break it up! I want nothing to do with you! EVER!" I screamed, so angry. So angry I could burst. I turned to Edward, and fell to my knees.

The black cloaks hustled around a body, and a head. They were frantically trying to put him back together.

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall_

_But all the King's horses and all the king's men_

_Couldn't put him back together again…._

Stupid nursery rhyme.

"What have I done?..." I whispered. All for a guy. What did that make me? The tears finally came now. My body was uncontrollably shaking.

"Bella-" Alec took a step forwards.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed.

_I need some time to think this through. So as of today, I am officially leaving the volturi until I know what I want. What I really want. And I hope you know that I'll miss you guys until when – I mean if I come back. My head is a mess. I hope you understand._

_I love all of you. Well, most of you._

_-Bella_


	17. Note  Poll

**Well hello everyone. Good to see y'all. **

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story… Well anyway I be a little lost as to where to take the story next.**

**Soooooooo I'm gonna put up a vote thingy onto my page. It has options for what should happen next. Vote NOW!**

**Luv you guys. :3 **

**-Kazooboid**


	18. Ashes

**Chapter 17**

**Fkjgfsdlkgfldf I'm back! By popular demand ^.^**

**Never thought I'd get to say that. Edward, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Edward : I don't have a head, how can I?...**

**Me: Oh hurm well I forgot about that. Do you want it back?**

**Edward: What do you think?**

**Me: So that's a no then.**

**Edward: *implodes***

B.P.O.V

I guess no one knew where I was right now. At first I thought I would leave to Forks, but then I realised that it would bring back too many painful memories. So I just kind of ran, and I ended up outside of Volterra, somewhere where there were trees. This didn't bother me.

I hunted and ran. That was it. When I ran, I didn't really think. I just kept my head clear. When I could deal with it, I would think about… that.

It took a few weeks at least. By then I had swam through at least two seas. I really had no idea where I was.

I sat down on a rock, and put my head in my hands.

_What the Hell happened?_

Well, I knew a few things. Alec had only been testing me, but that just made him controlling and a jerk. I didn't want him to do that again, but I couldn't get a guarantee. And that was why I hadn't returned. Somehow, a tiny part of me knew that I would eventually go back, at least to the Volturi.

I didn't know if Edward was alive or not. I wasn't sure how to feel about this. If he was alive, that was great, but I would still be attracted to him, and that would never change. But if he was dead, I would be heartbroken.

I loved two men… Which made me think of Ja-

No. We won't go down that road again.

I only happened to hear it as I walked past a house. A TV was on, somewhere inside. I caught the words, 'Volterra' and 'fire'. My breathing hitched, and I stopped to listen.

'A great fire has swept through Volterra, destroying not only many buildings but also famous landmarks, such as the Volturi Building. Although few have seen inside this building till now, we have come to the conclusion that there were people in there, de to the furniture and food. However, there were no survivors.'

No survivors.

No survivors.

No fucking survivors.

The building was still smoking when I arrived. The once majestic stone was now blackened. I entered through the back. There was no one here.

Crunch. I stepped on the black wooden beams. I found myself standing outside the blackened doors of the throne room. I barely touched the door, and it fell away.

I couldn't deal with it. The sight of the empty thrones… No Caius, no Marcus, and more importantly, no Aro.

Before I left, I went to our bedroom. Somehow, some of it had survived the fire. I lay down on the bed, and watched the black flecks of ash circulate my head in the air above me.

I pinched one between my fingers, and it instantly crumbled. The contrast between my ivory fingers and the ash was pretty. I stared at my finger, examining it in the light.

_So, this is something pretty. It's been a while._

I smile to myself. I don't know why, but this lightened my mood. Maybe it was the weeks of depression, or the fact that I hadn't had blood in a while.

I curled on my side on the bed. I was exhausted. Obviously, I couldn't sleep, but I went into a sort of state of unconsciousness. Dead to the world.

**A.P.O.V**

I had returned to the castle to see if any of my belongings had survived. Fire. The only thing that destroys vampires.

I hadn't expected to see her in our room. I shut the door, and slid to the floor, back pressed against it. She had her back to me.

"Bella…" I whisper through my dry and cracked lips. I tasted the word, something I hadn't said in around a month. It felt so good.

I thought she was dead at first, but no, she was breathing. It was odd.

I sat down on the bed slowly. She didn't stir.

Slowly, methodically, I started stroking her hair. Her face. Tracing her lips, the dark circles under her eyes.

I stayed here for a long time.

**B.P.O.V**

When I woke, he was there. Sitting next to me. I was in his arms. And I didn't protest. Because, despite the hate inside me for this man, I still loved him. More than anything.

His thumb was stroking my hand. I reached, and entwined our hands together, sighing. He seemed surprised at first, but then stayed still, not making a sound, or even breathing.

Eventually, I look up. His now gold eyes are staring down at me. I smile, and sit up.

I shuffle away from him, but keep holding one of his hands.

"You survived." I whisper.

"Yeah. Everyone did." He replies, equally quietly.

"I missed you." I whisper, moving closer.

"So did I." He takes my hand. We put our foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"I am too." I whisper. Alec takes a hand and cups my face, eyes boring into mine.

"I love you" He whispers against my lips.

"I love you too."

We kiss softly and sweetly, and leave it at that.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Jane asks.

"The drink is powerful…." Alice adds.

"I know." I reply with a wicked smile.

Since the fire, Aro invented a drink, which harnesses the power of fire with vampire venom. It didn't cause immediate pain, but sort of a throb that made your body ache. However, it made you weaker, like a human. You could be injured.

"He should get some experience in this." I say, still smiling. Alice and Jane look worried.

We enter the throne room, and everyone is there. We had managed to rebuild the castle.

"Are you ready, Alec?" I purr. He nods, confident.

"It'll never work…." He says, smiling.

"Don't be so sure." I reply, taking the orange drink from Aro.

"Drink." I command. He does, downing every drop. Alec shudders, then stares at me, rigid. I smile.

"After this, we are completely even." I say.

"Agreed."

So take a few steps bak, then run forward, and do something I have wanted to do since all of this started.

"AAAAAH!" Alec cries, falling together, clutching his crotch, legs clamped together. I laugh with everyone else, and exchange a few high fives with the girls. When Alec finally gets to his feet, Jane and Alice run forward.

"This is for leaving." Jane knees him. Alec cries out, and returns to his new best friend. The floor. Alice kicks him for good measure.

"That's for hurting Bella."

"We enjoyed that." They say over their shoulders.

I smile.

It just goes to show, kick a guy in the balls, everything works out.

**Don't worry, this isn't the end! Where's Edward, huh? Hmmmmm? Do you know? Cos I don't! Plz REVIEW to tell me where he is!**

**(Cos I have no ideas…. Lol)**


End file.
